Eric Northman
| Last= | Appearances= 45 episodes (see below) | Aka= Sheriff Ike Applebaum | Status=Undead | Age=1,100+ | Birth=c. 900 AD | Death=c. 930 AD | Place= Sweden | Profession=Vampire sheriff of Area 5 Owner of Fangtasia | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths | Family= Ulfrik - Father (deceased) Astrid - Mother (deceased) Unnamed Sister (deceased) Godric - Maker (destroyed) Pam - Progeny Nora Gainsborough - (vampire sister) | Actor=Alexander Skarsgård }} Eric Northman (born c. 900, died c. 930) is the vampire sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana which encompasses Bon Temps. He is over 1,000 years old as he was born somewhere in Scandinavia during the Viking age. As a child he played by the North Sea, which would mean that he grew up in Denmark or Norway, the two Scandinavian countries which border the North Sea. According to Pam he has a farm in Öland (Sweden). Eric speaks Swedish and refers to old Swedish music. He owns the vampire bar Fangtasia in Shreveport, Louisiana. Eric is 6'4" tall and has blond hair, blue eyes. Personality Eric is shown to be calculating yet loyal and generally willing to absolve humans that aggravate him-unless they have grievously crossed him. His loyalty as Progeny to his Maker Godric was so strong, that he fell to his knees in tears when Godric decided to ultimately end his life by meeting the sun . Eric offered to burn beside him, since he claimed that he could not live without Godric. He has a great capacity not only for loyalty, but affection, considering vampire nature. Eric demonstrated this with his progeny Pam and his growing love and affection for Sookie Stackhouse. He has a deep attraction to Sookie and is willing to take her away from Bill at the first opportunity. A very calm, methodical individual, Eric is more in control of his emotions than Bill, and rarely loses his temper. When pushed, however, he has shown a great capacity for violence. Eric is unconcerned about being viewed as "the bad guy" merely seeing his actions as a means to an end. He is often secretive and can be somewhat of a trickster, but is honest and direct. Eric is confident enough that he doesn't think he needs to prove himself. He has a joy of living and a sense of humor uncommon for vampires. After Eric had his memory erased by Marnie he is completely different. He is gentle and sweet towards Sookie and is even disturbed by the horrible things he has done which he finds out in . Losing his memory shows the Eric behind the mask. But upon gaining his memory back he claims he isn't just the old or new Eric, he is both. History Human Life Eric was a Viking, and used to play near the North Sea as a child. His father was a Viking chieftain (possibly a Jarl) and, although his father and mother wished Eric would choose a wife, he was more interested in enjoying the pleasures of unmarried life. One night while Eric was having sex with a servant, werewolves attacked their home killing his mother and baby sister. A werewolf managed to overpower his father, taking his crown. It was given to a cloaked figure who walked off into the snowy night leaving Eric to tend to his dying father. Before Eric's father died, he declared Eric a king and made him promise to avenge his family. Eric was wounded somewhere in Scandinavia and, against his wishes, his Viking companions decided to stay with him. They told Eric tales of glory and of women waiting for him in Valhalla. During the night, an unseen force murdered his comrades. A mysterious young, tattooed boy appeared and introduced himself as "Death" to the dying Eric. Having seen Eric's strength on the battlefield, this boy, the 1,000 year old vampire Godric, offered him immortality through life as a vampire. When Eric asked what he got out of it, Godric said "Life". With a lust for life for which he was renowned, Eric agreed and Godric turned him into a vampire. "1905" Eric found himself in San Francisco in 1905 where he met Pam who was the Madam of a brothel. "Operation Werewolf" During World War II, Godric and Eric posed as Nazi Schutzstaffel officers in order to infiltrate "Operation Werewolf". In 1945, they tracked a werewolf down to a house in Augsburg, Germany. The werewolf attacked and killed an American soldier before turning on Eric, but Godric stabbed her in the arm with a bayonet, pinning her to the wall. Eric demanded to know whom her master was, but the werewolf said she would only tell them if Eric let her drink some of his blood. Godric was deeply offended by the idea, as Vampire Blood is sacred. Eric, however, did not care. He bit himself, and allowed the werewolf to feed from his wrist. She then revealed that her master is a vampire. Eric was shocked. The werewolf took advantage of his distraction, pushing Eric to the ground and attempting to stake him. Godric intervened and snapped the werewolf's neck. Godric lectured his progeny about maintaining control of his emotions before promising to hunt the blasphemous vampire down. Shortly after this confrontation, Eric and Godric parted ways, and would not meet again for many decades. Sheriff of Area 5 Eric acquired the position of Sheriff of Area 5 because of his age, his cunning personality and his ruthlessness. Eric has one vampire progeny named Pam who, like him, is incredibly loyal, to him in particular. Together they currently operate and own Fangtasia, a vampire nightclub in Shreveport, Louisiana. Season 1 Eric first appeared in when he and Pam were introduced to Sookie Stackhouse. She came with Bill Compton to Fangtasia looking for information on a recent spate of murders in Bon Temps that her brother Jason Stackhouse was blamed for. It was Sookie's warning about a police raid on Fangtasia that caused Eric to become aware of Sookie's ability to read human minds. This intrigued him. He later called upon Bill to bring Sookie back to Fangtasia, wanting Sookie to use her powers to discover who had stolen $60,000 from his business . When Sookie questioned a glamoured employee, Ginger, it became clear that the vampire Longshadow, was responsible for stealing the money. When he heard this, Longshadow attempted to silence Sookie by choking her to death, prompting Bill to defend her by staking Longshadow. . It should be noted that in the novels it was Eric that staked Longshadow, not Bill. Eric tells Bill he will have to pay for killing Longshadow in front of vampires, but offers to take Sookie instead, of course Bill declines . Later Eric, Pam and Longshadow's replacement Chow show up at Bill's to take him to his Tribunal in which Bill replies "I take that it couldn't be avoided.", more of a statement than a question. They head to Merlotte's Bar and Grill and while Bill speaks with Sookie, Eric and Pam pass out brochures for Fangtasia. He speaks to the bar patrons stating that vampires know when a human has wronged them. Eric, Pam and Chow watch as Sookie and Bill have a sorrowful goodbye and Eric calls for Bill to come along. They leave for the Tribunal. At the Tribunal Bill goes before the Magister while Eric, Pam and Chow stand off to the side . The Magister questions both Bill and Eric. After their testimonies the Magister decides Bill can either be chained in silver for five years, or turn a human to replace the killing of a fellow vampire. Eric and the others extend their fangs and watch as Bill begins the turning of Jessica Not long after Jessica is turned Bill takes her to Eric at Fangtasia. He explains she is uncontrollable and he is unable to teach or watch after her due to his other duties. Eric implies that Sookie is what is taking up so much of Bill's time. Bill begins to remind Eric that if Sookie were to be harmed in his absence when Eric cuts him off with a look as if to say "Yes? You have something you finally want to tell me?", Bill quickly backs down and says that Eric would be without her skills. He tells Eric that he would be in his debt and would return the favor if he would take Jessica into his care. Eric replies "Oh yes you will, you most definitely will." Later Eric and Pam take Jessica back to Bill where Eric tells Bill "There are favors and there are favors" and once again offers to take Sookie off Bill's hands, which of course Bill declines. Eric makes it no secret throughout season one that he wants Sookie as his own and takes every opportunity he can to obtain her. Season 2 * See "Eric Northman Season 2" Season 3 * See "Eric Northman Season 3" Season 4 * See "Eric Northman Season 4" Season 5 * See "Eric Northman Season 5" Powers & Abilities Eric has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed, and senses, along with immortality and rapid healing. Due to his age, he is the strongest vampire in his area including Bill, and even the late Queen of Louisiana Sophie Anne who was 500+ years old. He demonstrates his superior strength over her when he throws her to the floor and threatens to rip-off her head and all she can do is submit. It is assumed Eric can not count, at least not very fast, as Sophie Anne shows exasperation at his ability in a dice game she plays with him. But in his defense he likely was just bored and only played because he was obligated for his Queen. Eric was far weaker than his maker Godric who was 2,000+ years at the time of his death. Also Russell Edgington a vampire about 1,700 years older than him. His weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver and fire; sunlight will rapidly kill a vampire of his age. He once kicked a man across Fangtasia without much effort and tore Royce Williams apart with his bare hands. It is revealed in Season 2 that Eric has the ability to fly. As of the end of season 4 Eric is the second oldest "living" vampire introduced on True Blood. Quotes Eric: (Upon Sookie and Bill first entering Fangtasia in Season 1.) "Vår lilla djurpark börjar växa till sig." (Swedish: Our little zoo is growing.) Pam: "Jag vet." (Swedish: "I know") Pam: "You make me so happy I never had any of you." Eric: "Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Tea cup humans." Pam: "Jag avskyr dem! Dom är korkade. " (Swedish: I despise them! They're stupid.") Eric: "Men delikata." (Swedish: "But delicious.") (To Bill) "If you're their poster boy, the mainstreaming movement is in very deep trouble.354c "TruBlood, it keeps you alive, but it will bore you to death." "If I want Sookie, I can simply take her." "There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam. Now is not one of those times." Sookie: "He is your maker, isn't he?" Eric: "Don't use words you don't understand." Sookie: "You have a lot of love for him." Eric: "Don't use words I don't understand." Eric:' '(Catching Jason) "Hail the conquering hero."' ' Jason: "Oh no. I'm no hero." Eric: "Well you are in this town. But in my area, we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood." Jason: "Yeah, listen. I don't do that any more." Eric: "All things considered, however, we'll call it even. You won't be doing it again." Jason: "Yes... no, no!" Eric: "Good boy. Run along." Pam: (Looking on as Sookie and Bill kiss) "If I had any feelings, I'd have the chills right about now." Eric: "Not me." Godric: (On the roof with Eric) "Two thousand years is enough." Eric: (Unbelieving) "I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Godric: "'Our' existence is insanity... we don't belong here." Eric: "But we 'are' here!" (Sookie starts to cry.) "Don't do that. It makes me feel...disturbingly human." "You're going to invite me in so I can protect you. Or have passionate, primal sex with you. How about both?" "I know I'm a vampire Snookie!" "Hello Nan, gay stormtroopers." "Would you rather trust a vampire or a politician?" *smile* Eric while recording a 'human friendly' promo for Fangtasia Eric:"Excuse me! We're feeling a little crispy up here." Eric: We fight like siblings, but we fuck like champions Salome: '''Mr Northman, you're taller than I had expected. '''Eric: I get that a lot. Eric [to Sookie]: Trust me Sookie [to Eric] :His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him. [slaps him] Bill: Sookie! Eric [unfazed]: I'm glad you're feeling better and may I add that color suits you very well. [refering to her red shirt] Eric: [about Pam] She is extremely lazy, but loyal Eric:[to Pam, after her search] Pam... those were great pumps Eric: Here's what I know about werewolves. There's a reason their exsistance has remained merely a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, and pathologically secretive. Sookie: beat Boy does that sound familiar. Eric: And here's what I know about you. You're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton, you're likely to run through the streets screaming werewolf. By alerting who ever has Bill that we're on to him or getting yourself killed. Sookie: You think I'm that stupid? Eric: No, I think you're human. Sookie: Don't underestimate me. Eric: Don't underestimate yourself! Your life is too valuable to throw away! Appearances